Sins of Death
by Broodlord
Summary: A group of Terminators find themselves trapped on a ship infested with Tyranids. As they go they pick up the survivors of the ship's crew and find a plot to destroy the entire Ultramarines Chapter and any traitors that find themselves in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters or ideas and I am not making money out of this.

* * *

**

**Chapter one. Arrival of Survival.**

As the monstrous creature leapt through the passage into the central corridor, it heard an inhuman buzzing from a doorway further down the hall. It stepped cautiously towards the door, and poked its head round into what seemed like a security booth. There was a hiss, and the bulkhead door slid closed, neatly slicing the creature's head in two. The door beeped once, and slid open, revealing the monster inside. Two and a half metres of genetically enhanced muscles and steel-strong bone.The huge, armoured being stepped out of the door and felt a tremor in the floor as a massive explosion tore through the door at the end of the corridor, and bits of shrapnel pinged off his power armour. Then he collapsed as rapid las-fire hammered into him, from the direction of the passage to the bridge. He turned towards the corridor, and the men ceased fire. _So this is how it ends, _he thought, as his life slowly ebbed away,_ those idiots can not hit the xenos, but they could all hit me. This is ironic, knocked down by the very madmen who were assigned to escort me. _A rumble erupted through the hull, announcing the arrival of a boarding craft. _A boarding craft? I thought they had already docked with us? _There was a hail of bolter fire, and he felt the heat of a flamer on his back, and he knew he was dead.

"Sergeant... can you hear us... we have a very bad reception signal... transcom system malfunctioning... wait... picking up signals... you have incoming, repeat, you have incoming! They're all over us_, throw that grenade now soldier!_ The bastards, we're surrounded, _fight for the Emperor, goddamnit, you can't run as there is nowhere to run to!_" Then there was a burst of static, and the vox system whined and died. There was a rumble, and Terminator Sergeant Tranolos awoke.

"Thank hell you've woken up sir, we thought you were dead." Tranolos sat up as much as he could in his bulky power armour, and through bleary eyes he saw the shapes of Belanos, Hakos and Travir, the guardsmen who had volunteered to aid him on the journey to an unknown planet where he was supposed to start diplomatic negotiations . Although how sending one of the Imperium of man's most powerful soldiers to negotiate peace would help, he didn't know.

"What has happened, Corporal?" enquired Tranolos, the micro-vox in his helmet making his voice sound rusty as he spoke.

"Well, we've welded the door shut, and soundproofed it so no-one can get through and no-one can hear what we are saying. Even though the xenos can't think, they can still send one of their thinkers, you know, the zoan thingys. We hope they will just think that the door is welded so they cannot get to the nav database. Also, you won't believe this Sarge," said Travir, his voice barely containing his excitement,"but you know the boarding craft that hit just as you blacked out?"

"Yes," Tranolos said, just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"We got them to fix up your armour. You wouldn't have lasted long without them," Hakos said, the only one who wasn't screaming at all of this. His squad members called him the Librarian, as he always kept quiet.

"Who is it?" Tranolos said again, anger seeping into his voice

"Well, like I said, you won't believe this!" Belanos let out a whoop of excitement .

"Tell me!" roared Tranolos, his anger getting the better of him.

"Well, it was filled with Terminators!" Now Belanos and Travir were almost screming with joy, as they might now be saved. However, Tranolos feared the worst.

"What Chapter are they?" asked Tranolos, his fear showing in his voice.

"They are Ultramarines, as you are sir," replied Hakos, the only one not screaming his head off at the arrival of the Terminators.

Relief flooded back into the Sergeant's face as he heard this.

"Thank the Emperor they are not of any other Chapter," said Tranolos, and he muttered some holy phrases under his breath.

"Why is that sir?" enquired Hakos, much the inquisitive member of the group.

"Because, young one, if another Chapter of space marines find me, they will most likely strip me of my armour, torture me, and interrogate me over what my Chapter knows."

"Sorry I asked," Hakos replied, suddenly regretting what he had just said.

Then everyone in the bridge stopped as a thumping sound echoed through the corridor outside the door.

"Duck and cover!" whispered Hakos, who had had the sense to run and duck under the control cabinet next to the door, and was already readying his las-rifle and training it on the door. There was a thump, and the door collapsed. Tranolos reeled with shock. Only a thunderhammer could have knocked that door down with a single hit. There was a scream as Hakos, who had moved to get to Tranolos' side to give him covering fire, was pinned to the ground as the heavy plastasteel door collapsed on top of him. Then, outlined in the doorway, was the one thing that could save them all. A Terminator, one of the mightiest soldiers that had ever been trained by the Imperium of man.

Their saviour.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my story. Hope you like it so far.**

**Chapter 2. Xenos Fight.**

There the Terminator stood, it's powerful thunderhammer reeling with energy as it scanned for xenos lifesigns.

"I am Brother-Lieutenant Crimolos of Ultramarines company delta. Can we be of any assistance?" said the terminator, disarming his thunderhammer and slinging it over his shoulder into a holster on his back.

"Step back, step back, quick!" said Travir, a look of panic crossing his face. The Terminator stepped back and Travir and Belanos charged forwards to lift the door off their comrade. They struggled with the door, but could not lift it off their friend, who was slowly choking.

"If you move," said Crimolos quietly, trying to get the guardsmen to move.

"Oh, I get your drift," said Belanos, stepping backwards, dragging a struggling Travir who still wanted to prove his strength. The Terminator hooked his finger underneath the heavy door and effortlessly lifted it and chucked it aside. Travir ran across to Hakos, and, grunting with the effort, dragged the limp body towards the medlab. There they treated Hakos for oxygen starvation, and he was ready to go back to active duty.

An hour later the Terminators had gone out to hunt any living xenos creatures that possibly lived after the first hunt. They had been joined by Tranolos who had regained his strength. They had left the three guardsmen on the bridge to protect the nav database which would lead the xenos threat to all of the planets in the Imperium. They walked into the engine room to check the engines, so they could then order the guardsmen to pilot the strike out of there. As they stepped through the door the inhuman screech of the xenos rang out through the chamber, echoing off the massive engines that could precisely maneuver the cruiser through nomal space. The warp engines were in a different location for security reasons.

They readied their weapons and scanned the area for any cold spots; the xenos.

"There," said one of the brothers, and as he moved his assault cannon to face the foul abomination, he was knocked over by a larger, more powerful creature, a genestealer, an experienced one by the look of it, instead of the low ranking termagaunt he had aimed at. As he lay on the floor, the creature on top of him screaming, Crimolos let rip with his chainfist. The buzzing blade sliced through the toughened carapace which was pockmarked by old bolter impacts. A few of the shells were still imbedded in the chitin. The genestealer split apart down the center as the chainfist tore through it. It fell, still screaming. Out of all the hiding places in the room, tyranids flowed; termagaunts, hormagaunts and genestealers. The Terminators, of which there were ten, all opened fire with assault cannons and bolt pistols. Tranolos slashed one of them apart with his chainfist before blowing another one's head apart with a precisely aimed shot by his bolt pistol. He spun round to see a hole appear in the back of a genestealers head. To his surprise it went straight through and hit a termagaunt in the side. It hissed, ichor flowing from it's chest. The las round had gone through again. It then drilled a hole a foot into the floor before finally dissapating into energy. That could only mean one thing: there was a sniper on the upper balcony. He looked up, just as the sniper opened fire again, slaughtering three 'gaunts with one round. Only one thing could do that. A marine scout with an M41. The defenders of the ship were still alive. As if by fate, he fell, with a long spike protruding from his leg.

"They have spike rifles! Look out!" But it was too late. The 'gaunt had opened fire again, spearing a Terminator through the chest. Even as he fell, Tranolos aimed for the 'gaunt. He spotted him, took aim, and then looked on in amazement as he was punctured by three high power las rounds. They looked towards the scout again, and nearly laughed. He was up again, and back to picking out targets, the spike lying next to him, snapped in half, his blood on the tip of each.

"Scout! You have some unwanted attention! We are attempting to hold them off, but we are losing men quickly. Take out the genestealers, we will take the rest," Crimolos yelled to the scout. He looked to them, and flinched as he saw their Chapter logo. He yelled towards a service corridor, and out of it emerged three scouts, with a flamer, a heavy bolter and another M41 rifle. They took spots on the balcony and opened fire. The flamer, however, ran through another doorway. He arrived two minutes later, after the heavy bolter had set up and opened fire, rapidly cutting the enemy force in half. The flamer scout plugged a canister of promethium into the main tube, and pulled the trigger. Blue-white flame lanced towards the waiting 'gaunts and genestealers. They screamed as the flames bit into them, burning them.

"Let the cleansing flames burn the sin from them," said the flamer scout, and Tranolos looked towards him. Then he reeled backwards as he saw the Chapter markings. There was a black cross tattoed on the man's face. On his shoulder guards the black cross shone again. Black Templar. He looked towards the other scouts. The two snipers had camo cloaks on, but the bolter scout had the black cross on his pads again. What were they doing here? Black Templars on an Ultramarines vessel?


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my story. I hope you like it so far.**

**Chapter 3. Templar Trouble**

As the fight came to a standstill, with the tyranids trying to climb over the bodies of their dead, and the Terminators out of ammunition, Tranolos decided to bring up the subject of the scouts' Chapter.

"Why are you here?" Asked Tranolos, hoping he would get an answer.

"Because this is our vessel," replied the scout, who was silently praying to the Emperor.

"No, you must be mistaken. This is an Ultramarines vessel. It always has been,"

"When you docked with the ship, did you see the Chapter it belonged to?"

"Of course we did. Are you saying we are blind?"

"No my lord, but this has always been a vessel of the Templars," replied the scout, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Annoying a Terminator was a bad idea. You might just end up dead. Terminators were known to have bad tempers.

"You see, we were in weapons locker three servicing our rifles when the ship docked. However, no-one told us. A techmarine came along and locked the door. We only got out when the xenos ate their way in. There was a message on the vox saying an ambassador had arrived, and he was Ultramarine, but they never said that the ship was under Ultramarine control,"

"I see," muttered Crimolos, and was about to say more when the vox crackled to life in the scouts' comm beads. The leader held up his hand to silence Crimolos, and they listened intently to the vox. Tranolos had the idea to change his vox's frequency, so he could listen in on their conversation.

"... is going according to plan. The Ultramarines don't suspect a thing," At this he linked all the Terminators vox links to the same frequency. Then Crimolos jerked in surprise and took a few menacing steps towards the scouts, who didn't see him coming. The scout leader turned and stared into the face of Crimolos, who was writhing in anger. The colour ebbed from his face as a look of pure fear appeared on it.

"L..l..l..lieutenant? What is it?"

" The Ultramarines don't suspect a thing, do they? Well, just call your CO and tell him he has just lost a scout, who thought he could outsmart a pyscher!" Exactly on cue Tranolos removed his helmet. All could see the bolts of lightning in his eyes. He focused on the scout, who suddenly found he could not breath as an invisible hand of energy slowly made its way round his neck. There was a look of fury in his eyes before there was a small snap, and he fell, his neck pulverised.

"You're going to regret that," said the scout with the heavy bolter.

"My only regret is that his death was quick," replied Tranolos, "yours, however, will be long and slow as you are crushed by plastasteel," he said, remembering Hakos, and ordered one of the Terminators to take him to his punishment.

"By the way, what happened to the guardsmen we left on the bridge?" Enquired Crimolos, also remembering the incident with the door. Tranolos clicked his comm and tried to raise the men.

"Yes, who is it?" asked the voice on the end, instantly recognisable as Belanos.

"It is me. Is everything going well back there?"

"Sure is. I don't like it. It's too quiet,"

"I believe the same thing. Hold your position, we'll come to you,"

"Roger that,"said Belanos, and cut the channel.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" The two snipers stood up, stood to attention and saluted.

"If it's all right with you, Sarge, and you, Lieutenant, we would like to stay alive. Not all of us were in on their little plan. We will serve you until my lord release me, or death take me," said the scout, and the other repeated the old saying. They had just sworn their loyalty to the Ultramarines Chapter.


End file.
